The Ugly Cinderella
by KaRa119
Summary: Rin is an overweight and Ugly girl who gets picked on at school by her classmates, especially by Len. One day, she decides to suicide by buying some poison from the medical store but instead, the seller introduces her to a liquid that may change her life by transforming her into a beautiful, slim girl. She enjoys the new experience she's having but things get complicated with Len..
1. Chapter 1

**Based off: Miunohri to Swan & My loveable fatty**

**Prologue**

**-Rin's P.O.V-**

What if I was prettier and skinnier?

Then will I be able to become popular and make new friends?

Will I be able to fall in love and have a boyfriend?

If only I wasn't an ugly pig like this...

X.X.X.X.X

92 kg,

Bursting fat belly,

Thick blonde hair,

Big Breasts,

Greasy skin

Bitten nails

Yep, all these combined sumed into me.

And because of this, I was the ugly, outcast kid in school who always got picked on at school.

So this is the story of my everyday life whenever I go to school.

Approaching the summer breeze, I slowly took a step towards the new day of school, feeling both worried and scared.

You want to know why?

"Hey Pig." A girl shrieked behind me.

I slowly turned and faced Neru as she folded her arms with her gang behind.

"Ah.. Hello.."

"How come you look more fatter today, huh?" She sneered as the others bursted into a laughter.

I just stood there in silence as she quickly snatched my lunch box case from my hands.

"Man, is this what you eat for lunch?" She gasped, opening the lid. "Lets see... First it's rice, then more rice, then sausages, then vegetables then snacks, then... Eeeew, it smells. Guess a pig really does eat pig foods only. Oink"

She quickly dropped my lunchbox to the floor and took out a handkerchief to wipe her hands.

"Oi Rin! We didn't have breakfast today so give us all your money."

"I...I don't have any money."

"Shut UP!" She shouted as her gang started unzipping my bag from the back, throwing out textbooks and papers to the ground.

I covered my eyes as they took out my purple wallet from the bottom.

"You're saying you don't have any money when you do?" They grinned as they grabbed the paper money from it "C'mon girls. Lets go shopping after school."

I let out a sigh as the gang walked away, giggling at each other.

If you think those kind of girls are the worst to get bullied on, well you've got it wrong.

Cause there's someone...

Much more worse

X.X.X.X.X

"Has that SUPER FATTY Pig arrived yet?" The door slammed open as Len, the school idol barged into my class.

Len Kagane was the worst out of the worst you can ever meet.

He had everything with him.

Good looking,

Slim Athletic body,

Soft white skin,

Smooth blonde hair,

Rich Family

But except for one thing.

The worst personality ever...

But still, mostly all the girls in the class had a crush on him. I mean, what's so good about a jackass like him?

"Hey Pig. I've been very bored lately." He cooed, kneeling towards me. "I told you to stop by my class every day, haven't you heard my message!?"

"I...I didn't have time."

"Sure you didn't." He said, placing his foot on my desk. "So I came by instead. Aren't you grateful?"

_Grateful! My ass._

"As you see, I've been rather hungry so i was thinking of having breakfast at school."

He nodded at his gang as one of them tossed him an egg.

"But stupidly, I realized I forgot to bring my fry pan for my eggs." He cooed, pretending to feel sorry for himself by showing his innocent face. "However, I thought of something better to use to fry my eggs."

"Wh...which is?"

"You've got oily hair." He smirked, twirling my hair around. "Best to use for cooking eggs."

Uh oh... I did not like what he was talking about.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" I screamed as Len dragged me towards the window with help from couple of his friends.

"First, We better start putting the stove on, eh?" He said, placing my head out the window.

"Get off me!" I screamed, but it was no use. His gang had me behind with my hands tied.

I was now trembling in fear.

This guy...

All the class had their eyes on me, including the teacher who just came in to start the class.

"Here comes the egg." He snickered, cracking the egg open as the egg goo encountered my head.

"ARGH!" I screamed in disgust.

But this was actually nothing compared to what he did before.

I shivered as Len cracked another egg on top of my head. I was so frustrated wanted to run home.

I was scared as usual...

I wish they would stop this...

I stared at the teacher who just folded his arms and continued watching the scene.

I mean, what kind of a teacher was HE? Weren't teachers against bullying?

That reminds me... Len was the heir to the most powerful entertainment group in Japan "The Vocaloid Entertainment"

No one would want to mess with his family obviously.

"I didn't know pigs can weep." Len sneered, laughing at my crying face.

He spitted out the gum he was chewing and placed it on my hands, squeezing it.

"Pig made me lose my appetite" He said, hands in pocket as he left the class along with his gang. "Lets go back to class now guys."

I just stood there like an idiot in the back of the class.

Eggs were dripping from my hair and still, everyone continued to stare at me.

There was just one sentence that popped out of my head every time this happened.

I wish I was pretty.

If I was prettier, maybe I wouldn't have been getting the same action I just had right now...

I couldn't take it anymore of this action.

It was to live like this in hell, or just go die and live a peaceful life in heaven.

I quickly packed my bags and stomped out the room, ignoring the teacher shouting at me.

X.X.X.X.X

"I want some poison." I asked the seller of the medicine store. 'Gumi', her name tag read.

"Are you trying to kill someone?" She yipped, backing away from me.

"Please, just give me some. Or else, I'll go die another way."

The seller gave me a long stare and gasped, "Are you trying to suicide?"

"It's non of your business." I shouted, taking out my wallet.

My friends hated me.

My family hated me.

Everyone hated me.

There was no point of living to this stupid life.

"I'll buy that medicine no matter what. Just tell me your price."

"Hey. Just tell me your problem, I'll help you out to make it better."

"NOTHING WILL MAKE IT BETTER!" I screamed as tears fell down my face.

The green haired lady gave me a stare, than sighed. "Let me guess, you want to suicide because you think you're ugly?"

"...How did...?"

"How did I know? Well um...-"

"Yeah, you probably think I'm such a gross loser."

The woman gave me a long stare, then sighed. "Listen, if you had a second life to live, how do you want yourself to be like?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I shouted.

Big Eyes,

Straight Nose

Thick lips

Smooth Skin

Long Hair

Skinny body

Think legs

"That's all I want. But it's all a fantasy which'll happen only in my dreams." I complained.

"Or maybe not.." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Maybe not." She repeated. "It may be possible."

"You mean plastic surgery? I don't have enough money for that."

"No. Another way. I'll become your fairy godmother and transform you into the most beautiful face a girl can have.."

...

"Wow.. very funny." I said, rolling my eyes.

This woman was totally playing around with me.

"I'm serious." She said, giving me a stare.

...

"R-Really? You...You can do that?"

"Of course. Why do you think scientists and inventors exist in our lives?" The seller blabbed. "I have this medicine that one inventor created 3 years ago before he died, but no one seemed to trust it so it never got sold. Do you want to try it out?"

"Is it poisonous?" I asked, staring at the bottle.

"Who knows, nobody every tried it out."

I gulped, looking at the mini bottle the green haired lady was holding.

If only...if only I was pretty for even a day...

Death was way better then an ugly face anyways.

"How much?" I asked her, taking my money out from my wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Morning-

riiiiiiiiinnnng

"Ugh" I groaned, slamming the alarm clock that was ringing.

Today was going to be another day of pain.

I can already feel myself in the center of the crowd, thrown with brutal words I don't want to hear.

*Sigh*

Maybe it was time I should think of another way to die.

I grabbed for the slippers and went to check on the mirror like every morning to see how my diet was going which never seemed to have any change.

"!"

I stared at the reflection with my mouth wide open for a while.

"EEEEeeeeeK!" I screamed, pointing at the mirror.

I was expected to find the most ugliest blonde haired girl I'd always see, but instead, I was facing the most prettiest green haired girl pointing back at myself.

"Who...WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed, backing away. The reflection did the same.

Maybe someone was doing some tricks...

I quickly looked around my flat to check for my family.

Then I realized... I've been living here alone for 3 years because they're too embarrassed to have an ugly daughter like me.

Trust me, my family pretends they don't know me since kindergarten.

Well, I'm sorry to be born this way.

_Tsk_

Then I remembered, the potion I bought from the seller yesterday.

So that freaking liquid actually worked?

I stared back at my reflection once again, and slowly touched my face.

Finally..

FINALLY.

Tears slowly ran down my face with happiness.

I finally had a face that can give me anything...

Friends,

Love,

Happiness...

...

Then I realized I forgot something...

X.X.X.X.X

"Miss?" I shouted, opening the door to the medicine store.

"Whoa, whoa." Gumi, the seller yelled as I accidentally tripped over a box full of glass. "Careful, those are expensive."

"Eeeep, sorry. Anyways, remember me? I need your help!"

"You? Um...Who...are you?" She muttered, squinting her eyes at me.

_Oh right... I forgot that I wasn't in my original self now._

"The...girl from yesterday? You know..., the one you sold me the medicine that will make me beautiful?"

"!"

"OMG, that freaking useless bottle actually worked?" She shrieked, giving me a hug while jumping up and down.

"...I thought you knew about this..."

"Well no... I just wanted to test if it actually worked. I am sooo going to make a fortune out of this."

"W...wait!" I shouted.

"Hm?"

"I just have one problem...and I need your help."

"Which is...?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Why don't you just ask your parents to do this. Why me?"

I quickly pushed the wailing seller woman Gumi through the school gates and dragged her inside the entrance.

"You're the only one who can help me. Pretty Please? I want to start this life over by going to school."

"I'm just a woman with a job. Can't you do it by yourself?" She whined.

"If you help me on getting a perfect life, I'll help you sell that prettifying medicine to the world with the transformation result of my face."

Well, obviously, that was a lie.

No hell way I was gonna show them my previous original self of course.

I just needed this woman to help me out as my guardian so I couldn't help it.

Gumi slowly stared at my pleading face, then thought for a moment.

"R...Really...?"

"Yes." I replied, immediately.

"You better keep that promise." She yelled, rushing inside to look for the principle's office.

-.-.-.-

"And the name of your daughter is?"

Oh great, I completely forgot about that. Guess I'll have to leave that to Gumi I guess.

"Ah...um...Mi...Miku. Yes, Hatsune Miku." She said, mumbling.

"Hatsune Miku?" I said, staring at her with confusion.

She gave me a 'just go along with it' glance.

"Ah yes, thats my name. Ha..Ha..ha..ha..."

"Well, Miss Hatsune Miku, You're just in time to start the second block at this school right now." He said, printing out the form from the printer. "Come with me and I'll lead you to your class" He added.

Gumi gave me a 'Good luck' wink before she left the school without looking back.

Then I suddenly started to feel anxious.

What if they don't like new kids?

Why if I don't get the life of what I wanted?

"What if...I get bullied again?"

I seemed to have butterflies fluttering around inside me as the principal stopped in front of class 2-4

"There we go Miss. Your new homeroom." He said, handing me the form from his hands. "I haven't seen a pretty student like you before. Do you model?"

I grinned by his words and lied. "I...I come from the countryside."

X.X.X.X.X

"Please take your seats. We have a new student today with us." The teacher announced as I stood by the black board.

I was feeling both nervous and excited at the same time for the new upcoming future of friends.

Finally a different class with different people.

"Her name is Hatsune Miku and she comes from Osaka." The teacher introduced.

"She's really pretty." I heard one of the guys, whisper.

Hehe, maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

"Good Morning everyone. I am Ri- I mean Hatsune Miku. Please to meet you." I said, bowing down.

"There's an empty seat on the back row next to that guy. Why don't you go sit there?"

I nodded.

But before I can even get there...my whole jaws fell wide open.

I stared shockingly at my seat partner who was snoring on his desk.

Freaking Len was in this homeroom?

"Something wrong Miku?" The teacher called out.

_Yes! Of course, duh!_

"N..no...Of course not, ha...ha...ha..." I sighed, placing my bag and sitting down.

"Well then, let us start our math class. Len, will you share your textbook with Len?"

"..."

"Len."

"..."

"LEN!"

"What?" He snapped, glaring at the teacher.

_Eeek, I had to spend my whole school year next to this guy? Lord, why do you hate me?_

"We..well... Would you mind sharing the textbook with Miku next to you..." The teacher mumbled, covering herself on her textbook, trembling.

Len stared at me as he squinted his eyes.

"Who the heck are you?"

I gulped down the anger and faked a smile, "My name is Ri- ... I mean Miku. Hatsune Miku."

"Ugh!" He mumbled, collapsing down on his desk again.

_'Jerk.'_ I thought to myself.

-30 min later-

-Rrrrrinnnng- A phone rang from somewhere.

"Is someone's phone ringing?" The teacher asked,

Len. Len's phone was ringing annoyingly to the popular 10 year ago song 'levan polka' song which disturbed the whole class.

Or was it just me...

"Dude." I whispered, poking him from behind. "Your phone."

"...z..."

I sighed, taking the phone from his bag to shut it down.

_Gosh, this guy... why does he come to school anyways? Sleep?  
_

...then I stopped.

_Why? Why does he have this?  
_

Several pictures of my fat self were made into a college for his phone background.

Pictures of the time when he pushed me into a rubbish bin, threw eggs at me, poured beer down my head..etc...

Pictures, that I wanted to erase from my memories..

"WHAT THE HELL!" Someone shouted, snatching the phone from my hands.

I surprisingly looked up to find Len, giving a furious look at me.

"DON'T TOUCH SOMEONE'S PROPERTIES LIKE THAT."

"I'm so sorry. I deserve to die!" I cried, bowing down to him shakily.

"What?"

"A...Aren't you going to kill me?" I mumbled, staring at him.

Now the whole class was looking at us..

Gosh

"What the heck are you talking about." He sneered.

Oh right. I forgot I wasn't Rin anymore...

"Len. Dude, it's a hot girl. Why don't you forgive her?" One of his gang members whispered from the front.

Piko Utatane. I remembered his name all right.

"Never. Touch. My. Properties. Again." Len said in a creepy tone, then looked away.

Huh? Was he just forgiving me this easily?

For heavens sake, it's just a stupid cellphone.

"Sorry about that New girl. He's just angry because this fat girl called Rin from another class didn't come to school today during first break." Piko explained, shaking his head. "Best not to get him any madder."

"..."

"Argh! I'm going to kill this GIRL today!" Len shouted, banging his fist on the table. "She just had to disappear when I wasn't feeling any good from back at home."

_Whoa. Am I glad I'm not Rin anymore for now in the outside.._

"Len, why are you so obsessed with that girl. It's not like you like that fatty or something, or do you?." Oliver, the blonde boy next to Piko asked, tilting his head a bit.

'"Life won't be fun without that pig. She's the only reason why I go to school."

"Only reason?"

"If it isn't that Pig, Rin Kagamine then there's no choice. It has to be her." He yelled, banging his fists again. "If I find her any sooner, I'll rip her whole body and we'll have pork for dinner tonight."

X.X.X.X.X

Jerk. That Jerk.

I wish god would just strike him with a lightening bolt and kill him.

I quickly took a glance at my reflection in the school bathroom and gulped.

I'm pretty all right.

If only...If only I could have my revenge...

Len Kagane

You've targeted the wrong girl all right.

You tortured me for the past years

But that doesn't mean I'll back away with just that pain.

I'm not the same FAT Kagamine Rin anymore...

Cause right now

I am the new Hatsune Miku

And I will have my revenge..

with the Torture of Love

X.X.X.X.X

"Aren't you that new girl that NEARLY got in a fight with Len?"

I turned around to find a pretty pink haired girl waving at me in front of my desk.

"Oh sorry. I'm Luka though. Luka Megurine."

Luka Megurine? This girl was in my class? That famous Luka Megurine?

She was the school idol, A model for that Jerk Len's company but she's pretty nice to everyone from what I know of.

Pretty much ignored me when I was fat though.

Question is, why is she talking to me?

"Care to go with me to the cafe?" She grinned.

-.-.-.-

"You know that it's really an honor to meet someone as pretty as you." Luka said, handing me a strawberry slushy as we started to head back to class.

"Re..Really? You must be kidding me."

"Hm?"

"I mean, you're the most popular girl in this school. You got everything with you... Looks, Fame, money..."

"They're tiring though..." Luka interrupted, giving out a sigh. "You think modeling is fun? Nope."

_But still...every guy adored her..._

"By the way, it's best if you leave Len's temper alone. He's the school star but he's pretty scary."

"Scary..?"

"Scary, but cool. He's really handsome, isn't he?" Luka grinned. "I heard he dated one of the pop singers from his company. Well, she's like my little sister to me."

"Um, can I ask something?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

"What kind of girls do guys go for these days?"

"Do you have a guy you think they're cute?"

"K...kinda."

"Well, are you kidding me? Then go for it."

"Huh?"

"With your face, it's absolutely 100%. Even I would've fell for you if I was a guy."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." She gave me a thumbs up.

If supermodel Luka said it's possible, then I guess here it comes.

Len Kagane

I'll make you fall for me..

Then I'll break up with you...

Painfully...


	3. Chapter 3

(Rin's P.O.V)

Rooftop.

That was the only place where Len and his 2 pals would meet up every break other than visiting my class to bully me.

Should I do this.

Or should I not.

That was the problem I was having right now.

I stood behind the building on top of the rooftop and let out a sigh.

This was going to be harder than I thought. I never even tried confessing in my life.

"Hey Boss. You seem to be pretty gloomier now then ever. Are you still thinking about Rin?" Piko asked, chewing a gum.

Len crushed an empty coke can in frustration. "Now that you mention her...That pig... I'll rip her organs out when I find her."

I quickly held my breath as the words stabbed me. That guy was still scaring the hell out of me.

What should I do now?

If I want revenge, I need to go and confess but I don't have the courage...

"Hey, the sky seems gloomy, doesn't it?" Oliver mumbled, facing at the sky.

*Drip* *Drip*

The sky filled with clouds started to shower around the school area.

"By devil's words. It's raining now huh? It's really not your day is it Boss?"

"C'mon. We move to a dryer spot." Len mumbled, getting up from his spot. "Let's go back to class."

_Eeeek! They're coming this way._

_Oh god... Oh god..._

_What was I supposed to do?  
_

_Ignore?_

_Or maybe..._

_This was the best time to confess?_

X.X.X.X.X

(Gumi's P.O.V)

The rain was pouring outside my empty shop heavily as I stared out the window bored.

Now Rain. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something important?

I've already put out the laundry...

Why did I feel so anxious about something...?

...

Uh Oh.

I think I remembered.

Oh God! I can't let Rin get hit by the rain.

How could I have been so STUPID!?

_Please...Please Rin. I hope you're not outside of the school building..._

X.X.X.X.X

(Rin's P.O.V)

I quickly took a deep breath, and walked out to the gang who were soaking wet.

"Len." I started.

I watched Len's annoyed face slowly change in to a smirk. "Yo."

Was he that happy to see me?

"I've missed you." He said with his famous evil voice.

_Missed me? For what... I saw him 20 minutes ago in class_

"Fatty." He added.

_Wait...What did he just say? _

_I'm not fat anymore..._

_But how can he just call me that?_

I slowly turned to the side to check my reflection by the window sill...

Thick blonde hair

Chubby body

Greasy Skin

How could my PAST ME be in there?

How did I CHANGE back!?

Why was I RIN again?

"Caught you." Len grinned, grabbing onto my chubby arms. "And this time, I'm not going easy on you after ruining my day."

"I thought she wasn't at school. Wow, she looks more fatter today." Oliver groaned, covering his nose.

I shivered in fear as if several number of hungry wolves were looking down at me.

_Gu...Gumi..._

_Where I you when I need you?_

_What just happened here?_

_"_Are you wearing perfume?" Len asked, sniffing around me. "God, that's a strong smell."

"Pl...please leave me alone.." I shivered as the rain continued to shower around.

"You can't do that." He ignored my words. "Pigs should smell like meat, not roses. Maybe, it's time I should get a new type of perfume for you."

_No...he's going to throw me in to trash again._

_I needed to get out of here..._

_And fast_

_If I'm captured by him, I'm dead..._

I spun around as soon as Len's strength on my shoulder weakened and ran down the stairs.

I checked behind to see them chasing after me but all Len did was just folded his shoulders as he watched me run.

"Now...Shall we start this hunt?" He smirked, stretching his arms.

X.X.X.X.X

*Huff* *Huff*

No...there was no way I could run in this body.

It was obvious I'm going to get caught soon.

I needed a place to hide...

And quick!

"Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg" My phone rang.

Oh what a nice time to have a phone call.

"What!" I snapped, answering the call. "I'm a little busy here."

"Rin. Oh my Gosh! I forgot to tell you something!" Gumi yelled through the phone.

"Well you sure did! What happened to me?"

"Dang. You actually did transform back?"

"You tricked me, didn't you?"

"Calm down." Gumi said urgently. "I forgot to tell you the rules on taking this medicine. Let me just say-"

"No time!" I shrieked. "Len's after me right now and I need you to tell me how I can transform back."

"Well all right then. How long has it been since the medicine wore off?"

"3 minutes."

"Has it already been 24 hours you drank the medicine?"

"N..no..."

"Well, that's a relief. It'll come back to effect in 2 minutes so try to stay hidden until you transform back."

"Oh Okay then. GOOD! TTYL for now."

"Rin wait-"

I quickly shut my cellphone and slammed the music door room.

All I had to do was stay hidden for 2 more minutes then not worry about anything at all.

"Hey guys. Have you seen a fat girl around?" A familiar voice yelled, somewhere in the outside.

Eeeeek! I could hear Len's voice not far from here...

"Ahh. If you mean that blonde chubby girl, I saw her rush inside the music room." Someone replied.

_This is why I should never run in public in a game of hide and seek._

I needed a place to hide.

A place to hide!

*Creeek* The door slowly opened.

X.X.X.X.X

(Len's P.O.V)

I walked inside the music room and looked around.

Everything in this room seemed to be absolutely still...

Goodness, when did she become a pro at hiding with that fat body?

"Wait till I catch you Rin!" I roared out to frighten her if she was actually in this room.

Maybe she fled out or something...

This game...was pretty amusing then I thought it'd be.

A pig catching game, huh.

Just as I was about to leave...

*Clunk* Went a sound behind the curtains.

Hah. How unlucky...

"Hiding over there my little pig?" I smirked, walking up towards the curtain. "Like I said. You can never escape the hands of Len Kagane. You wanna know why?"

The curtain started to tremble as I grabbed one of the sides.

"Because I'm your owner and You, the dog, will always have a leash connected to my hands."

X.X.X.X.X

(Rin's P.O.V)

"Let me hear you cry." Len laughed, drawing the curtains.

*Swoosh*

I was done for it.

I closed my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks.

Good bye cruel world.

"Ha? What's this?" He groaned.

Eh?

"Why are you...here?" Len asked me with his head tilted. His face full of joy turned back to the old gloomy face.

I...I changed back... I had my long turquoise hair flowing down my shoulders, skinny body...

"I asked you WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He yelled out.

"I...I was playing hide and seek." I squeaked silently.

Please...go away. You're scaring me.

"..."

"That's why...I'm hiding here." I concluded.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"About...10 minutes ago."

"...Then have you seen a blonde piggy like girl just run by here?"

"N...No..."

"Shit...where'd she go?" He groaned, stomping out the door.

X.X.X.X.X

"So tell me about the rules Gumi." I asked the seller woman as I called her out to the nearby cafe after school. "Tell me all those you forgot to tell me."

"Well all right. I brought you a memo just in case I forget." She said, handing me a white piece of sticky paper.

It read:

**This beautifying medicine effects for 24 hours.** **Do take it everyday before you go to sleep.**

**However there are 2 circumstances he/she must beware of.**

** If a raindrop touches the protagonist using the medicine, he/she will eventually turn back to normal for 5 minutes. **

**Therefore, this isn't a huge problem. **

**However, there is a big circumstance where the effect within the medicine will disappear.**

**Which is**

"A kiss." Gumi said, sipping on a hot mocha coffee.

"So..you're saying. My medicine effect will disappear once I kiss someone? I can't transform back?"

"Yeah. Meaning any of those medicine will have effect on you anymore no matter how much you gulp it down."

"Wait...wh...WHAT? That's not FAIR!" I cried. "You're telling me while I'm like this, I can't play around in the rain or kiss?"

"Well yeah...those are the rules for the medicine."

"Well..that sucks..."

Gumi just smiled, "All you need to do is avoid those circumstances. Then nothing will probably go wrong. Trust me, okay?"

"You make it sound easy." I sighed. "I nearly died today."

_Len... that jerk... Lucky bastard_

_Forget about confessing to Len directly._

There had to be another way...

X.X.X.X.X

"Miku, do you want to try out modeling?" Luka asked me the next day of school.

"Modeling?" My eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, my company is going to hold another contest to pick out new models and I think it'd be best for you to try it out."

"How come?"

"Is that a question?" The pretty pink hair giggled, giving me a slight push. "I'm betting 100% you're going to make it in. The company needs models like you."

"I...I don't have experience in those." I mumbled quietly. "And besides, I wasn't interested at first.

"KG revolution will be there for the audition. Don't you want to see them?"

KG revolution. Japan's most popular boy band by Kaito Sion and Gakupo Kamui.

"Re...really?" I squealed.

"And if you model, I bet you'll become famous and popular right away. I mean, your looks." She grinned."Remember when you asked you wanted to confess to a guy? This is the best chance to make all those come true."

"You...you mean it?"

"Girls never lie." She said. "And I mean it."


End file.
